


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by chezamanda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Holidays, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Office Party, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks (and talks) too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> Written for eiluned.  
> [Prompt #4](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/134844430656/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme)

The Tower’s holiday party had started winding down, despite Tony’s best efforts to keep it going until morning. Natasha went off in search of her heels and also to figure out where the hell Clint had ended up. The shoes were easier to find, thanks to a little help from Pepper who had come across them earlier and put them in the coat closet for her.

“I don’t suppose Clint’s in there too?” Natasha asked, slipping the slingbacks onto her feet one at a time.

Pepper laughed. “Afraid not. Have you checked the roof? He does like being up high.”

“That was my next stop.”

As it turned out, Clint was up on the roof and probably freezing his ass off with as cold as it was outside. The gravel, her heels, and the alcohol in her system made walking slightly treacherous, but she managed to make it over to where Clint sat. A bottle of something brown rested beside him, nearly empty. The spot afforded them a pretty view of Manhattan’s twinkling skyline.

“You okay?” she asked, and eased down beside him.

He sighed heavily, and looked over at her. “Yeah. Just thinkin’.”

“Well that’s never good,” she teased, bumping his arm with hers. “What were you ‘thinkin’ about?”

He didn’t answer her at first, instead shrugging off his suit jacket to drape over her bare shoulders. It was pleasantly warm and smelled like the cologne he only ever wore on special occasions. She pressed her nose against the lapel and breathed in the citrusy-woodsy scent that she already had committed to memory. 

“Was thinking about how I am a _huuuge_ coward,” he finally replied after a long moment. 

“What are you talking about? You put your ass on the line for me so many times - for all of us,” she said incredulously. “You’re far from a coward.”

Shaking his head, he made a move for the bottle but she snatched it away before he could touch it. He groaned, and then gave her his best puppy dog look, but he didn’t fight very hard for the drink. 

“That doesn’t work on me and you know it,” she told him. “You’re killing my buzz here. What’s wrong? Why do you think you’re such a coward?”

“Because…” he trailed off, mumbling and turned away from her.

“Because what?”

“Because I didn’t kiss you when I had the chance!”

Natasha blinked, her brain understanding his somewhat slurred speech but not quite processing it. The fact that Clint wanted to kiss her wasn’t as shocking as the fact that he thought he’d missed an opportunity to do so. She had definitely given him the green light multiple times in the past, but he had never taken it. This frustrated her since she thought she’d always had a good read on him. 

“You have the chance now,” she told him, and leaned towards him. 

Clint shook his head, chuckling. “Pity kisses don’t count.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes, and then climbed over into his lap. She wasn’t about to let his self-deprecating streak or three-quarters of a bottle of booze get in the way. Clint looked a little shocked, even as she settled against him with her hands on his chest. They could talk about it later, but right now she needed to get it through his thick skull that she really did want him. The direct approach seemed to be her best option, in this case.

“Kiss me, you big idiot,” she ordered.

And, this time, Clint listened to her.


End file.
